Sunshine Covered Madness
by DarkCrimsonShadowBlossom
Summary: (Sequel to Snow Covered Crazy) In the middle of summer, after Tartarus is over and done with, Crime Sorciere live in relative peace. Okay, maybe not, but Midnight and Cobra deal with the madness of their teammates and continue their relationship. Well, as long as Cobra stops falling out the window.


**Disclaimer: I don't own shit.**

 **Chapter 1: Meatloaf brain**

 **Well! Welcome to the sequel of Snow Covered Crazy, which takes place after the seven year time skip! I hope you'll enjoy this one just as well! I'm thinking of actually doing little prompts with these two throughout the summer, but that's up for debate. DEPENDS.**

 **Alright, ignore me.**

 **Enjoy~!**

Cobra felt like his head weighed fifty pounds more than it was supposed to and was on fire. He was sweating a storm, his muscles ached, and it was so _fucking hot_. The humidity of the little town the group was stuck in made everything stick to his body and breathing was ten times harder than it should be. He pressed his forehead into the cool wooden boards of his and Midnight's bedroom, hoping to alleviate some of the pain. A contented sigh escaped his lips once the cold wood touched his clammy skin; the small little heaven was a great solace. He knew it wouldn't last for more than maybe a minute or two, but for now he was glad for the little reprieve.

"My, My," a lazy voice the poison dragon slayer knew far too well drifted across the room from the doorway.

With his one good eye, Cobra looked at Midnight, "Don't you dare say a word," he croaked, his throat scratchy and dry.

"Why are you on the floor in just your boxers?" the other man asked, moving to stand next to his boyfriend.

"Because it's hot as hell and the floor is cool as fuck."

Midnight lightly "hmm"-ed before leaning down and pressing the back of his hand to the other's cheek. Cobra couldn't help but lean in to the icy touch. For once, he was glad the dual-haired man had ridiculously cold hands despite the blistering weather. "You're running a fever, and I think you've got a sore throat," he remarked and pet Cobra's maroon hair just the way he liked it.

The man practically turned into putty in Midnight's hands, and he forgot how much his head ached, or how much his throat burned, or how fucking HUMID AND HOT IT WAS GODDAMN.

Cobra rolled on to his back and wished he had the strength to punch Jellal for breaking the AC in the middle

Of

Fucking

Summer.

That asshole was dead. DEAD.

"Stop plotting to kill Jellal," Midnight's face popped into his vision, a teasing smile playing on his lips.

"Which one of us has the hearing magic again?" he joked, and emitted a small chuckle before he erupted into a fit of coughs.

He felt Midnight's cool hands drift to his back and lightly pat him. It only lasted a few seconds, but to him it felt like an eternity. By the end he felt like he was choking on his tonsils, and his throat and head pain had only intensified. Air was harder to get into his body and now he was lying in a pool of his own sweat. "Come on, lying flat will only make it worse."

Hands grasped his sides, and hoisted him up. His legs didn't fully cooperate and he ended up leaning all of his weight on Midnight. Luckily the other man had a growth spurt or Cobra was fairly sure he would have squished him. Midnight laid the poison dragon slayer on his bed, propped pillows up so he'll practically be sitting, and pulled the blankets to cover him. Cobra was obviously uncomfortable with this; the blankets stuck to his skin and were cooking him within their fluffy depths. He squirmed a bit before getting fed up with the blankets and attempted to throw the damned things off.

"No," said Midnight, grabbing the other's wrists, "you need to rest," he reached towards the nightstand and gently grasped the liquid medicine cup that sat there. He held it towards the other, "Drink it."

Cobra did as he was told, his mind drifting to when Midnight was sick and the difficulties he had giving him the medicine. He was glad this time didn't result in him falling out a window. He plugged his nose, tipped his head back, and gulped the liquid as quickly as humanely possible. He cringed at the bitter, disgusting taste it left in his mouth, and looked at the bottle, "That is _not_ grape flavored."

A hand brushed the hair stuck to his forehead with sweat out of his way, Midnight's chilly hands resting on the sides of his face, "Want me to stay?"

He felt like he should tell him "no" and to leave the room because he didn't want the other to get sick as well, but dammit his hands were so _cold_. It was partly the only thing keeping him sane at this point against this damned fever and sticky weather. He nodded and immediately had arms wrapped around him and Midnight's body next to his. The two curled into each other and Cobra rested his head on Midnight's shoulder, noting how opposite their positions are. Usually Midnight was tucked under his chin and his head would rest on his chest, but just this once he'd settle for this.

' _Just this once…_ ' his one good violet eye slowly shut, the medicine tiring him out and his boyfriend's breathing lulling him to sleep.

! #$%^

The pink color of dawn broke through the dark sky like a beacon. A wave of orange followed shortly after and the sun peeked out from over the town's buildings, telling its residents the day is starting anew. The warmth heated up the saturated air, causing those outside to sweat buckets. The light creeped through the town, through the window of two certain Oracion Seis members, and lightly poked them awake. The maroon haired poison dragon slayer awoke first, his throat feeling even worse than it did the night before (he didn't think that was possible but hey). He coughed, his throat constricting further from the action.

Grumbling, he quietly shimmied out of Midnight's arms and stood up. Light snoring met his ears and he couldn't help grinning; Midnight always did have the cutest snores. He planted his feet on the floor and stretched. His muscles were grateful and the strange rush through his body was welcomed. Yawning, Cobra got up to take some more medicine. He found the cup, but the bottle was nowhere in sight. He glanced around and caught its form from the corner of his eye on the table dresser next to the window.

' _No breeze…_ ' he thought.

Scratching his head, he shuffled towards the bottle and blithely pushed the window open. He was greeted with a tender breeze and he stood still for a few seconds, absorbing the cool air. He grabbed the medicine bottle, poured it in the little cup, and turned back towards the bed. He forgot how close the bed is to the window and ended up kicking the bed with his foot as he turned.

"Son of a bitch!" he yelled, reflexively bringing his foot up to clench it.

He hopped around twice, and yelled quite loudly when he felt the window pane bump into his side, causing him to lose his balance.

And out the window he went.

Again.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" Cobra yelled, more like croaked, as he plummeted to the ground and woke up the rest of his guild members with his scream.

He was never taking medicine again.

 **Hehe, I'm cruel. The weather is inspired by the summer weather I have to deal with, and oh my god is it a bitch when you're sick. Or in general. We also get scorpions. I'm afraid of scorpions. They HURT like a bitch when they sting you, just fyi, and they hide EVERYWHERE. My shoes don't touch the floor unless they're on my feet.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the sequel! Cobra isn't going to be sick for very long. He'll probs be at seventy percent or so next chapter (the recovery stage of sickness, joy). Other stuff will come, and we'll get the other losers to join.**

 **Song at the end: Smile Ichiban ii onna (Girl with the best smile) by An Café**

 **I was in a poppy mood okay.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW~!**


End file.
